Lỗ hổng (PvZ2)
Lỗ hổng thời gian (gọi tắt là Lỗ hổng) trong Plants vs. Zombies 2 là một phần quan trọng trong thế giới Modern Day. Nó xuất hiện bất kì ô nào trên vườn và đưa những zombie từ thời khác đến. Nếu một plant trồng trước ô có lỗ hổng xuất hiện thì nó sẽ chuyển sang một ô trống. Một cây giết ngay lập tức hay tấm bia mộ sẽ ngăn không cho các lỗ hổng xuất hiện, tuy nhiên phải phụ thuộc vào thời gian. Trong Highway to the Danger Room, lỗ hổng thời gian sẽ xuất hiện bất kì lúc nào và bất kì ô nào trên vườn người chơi. Nếu cây trồng trồng sát vị trí các cánh cổng xuất hiện, thì cây đó sẽ bị đẩy ra phía sau chỗ trống cánh cổng. Hoạt động Portal chỉ xuất hiện trong nửa bãi cỏ. Nó xẽ thả zombie tương ứng với thế giới đó. Một zombie xuất hiện cũng giống như cách bốn zomboss đầu thả zombies. Tuy nhiên, sau một thời gian lỗ hống sẽ đóng lại nên số lượng zombie đi ra sẽ rất hạn chế. Trong Highway to the Danger Room, portal rất nguy hiểm. Từ màn 1-10 , chỉ có một lỗ hổng xuất hiện. Từ level 11-20, lỗ hổng sẽ xuất hiện nhiều hơn. Ví dụ,Ba lỗ hổng Neon Mixtape Tour xuất hiện và thả ba zombie cùng lúc có thể là Boombox Zombie. Từ màn 31-40, số lỗ hổng sẽ xuất hiện nhiều hơn và nhanh biến mất ngay lập tức và cứ như thế người chơi có số level càng cao thì portal xuất hiện càng nhiều. Portal cũng xuất hiện trong Piñata Party Xuất hiện Modern Day: Ngày 1, 2, 6, 7, 9, 10, 17, 19, 21, và Highway to the Danger Room. Spawned zombies Modern Day levels : 1x 2x 1x : 2x 1x 1x : This portal does not appear in any level. : 1x 1x 1x : 3x : 2x 1x : 1x 1x : (only appears in dev diary) : 2x 1x : 2x 1x Highway to the Danger Room : : : : : : : : : : Piñata Party : 1x 1x 1x Chiến thuật Thư viện ảnh PortalAE.png|Ancient Egypt portal|link=Ancient Egypt Ancient Egypt Portal2.png|An Ancient Egypt portal as seen in the lawn PortalPS.png|Pirate Seas portal|link=Pirate Seas Pirate Seas Portal2.png|A Pirate Seas portal as seen in the lawn PortalWW.png|Wild West portal|link=Wild West Wild West Portal2.png|A Wild West portal as seen in the lawn PortalFF.png|Far Future portal|link=Far Future Far Future Portal2.png|A Far Future portal as seen in the lawn PortalDA.png|Dark Ages portal|link=Dark Ages Dark Ages Portal2.png|A Dark Ages portal as seen in the lawn PortalBWB.png|Big Wave Beach portal|link=Big Wave Beach Big Wave Beach Portal2.png|A Big Wave Beach portal as seen in the lawn PortalFC.png|Frostbite Caves portal|link=Frostbite Caves Frostbite Caves Portal2.png|A Frostbite Caves portal as seen in the lawn PortalLC.png|Lost City portal|link=Lost City Lost City Portal2.png|A Lost City portal as seen in the lawn PortalNMT.png|Neon Mixtape Tour portal|link=Neon Mixtape Tour Neon Mixtape Tour Portal2.png|A Neon Mixtape Tour portal as seen in the lawn PortalJM.png|Jurassic Marsh portal|link=Jurassic Marsh Jurassic Marsh Portal2.png|A Jurassic Marsh portal as seen in the lawn ATLASES MODERNPORTALGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Assets P1.png|A new animation is given to the portals on the 4.5.1 update. 5 portals crop.png|Five Portals all spawning in the same column. Thông tin cơ sở *In the development diary for Part 1, a Parasol Zombie is seen coming out of a Lost City Portal. This is not possible in normal levels (as Lost City portals are not in normal levels) or in Highway to the Danger Room. **Alongside this, Relic Hunter Zombie is seen coming out of a Lost City Portal and a Disco Jetpack Zombie is seen coming out of a Far Future Portal in the Modern Day Part 1 Trailer, though this is also not possible in normal levels or in Highway to the Danger Room. **Also, in the Modern Day Part 2 banner, a Lost Pilot Zombie is shown coming out of the portal, despite they do not appear from them in the game as they only appear from the Parachute Rain ambush attack. Thể_loại:Thành phần môi trường đặc biệt Thể_loại:Modern Day